


Drinking to forget

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Badass Cat, Drunk Cat, F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part thirty of my daily Supercat Challenge: Cat tries to drown her feelings in alcohol but when she calls Kara to bring her back home she might just do what she absolutely didn't want to do: confessing her love for the Kryptonian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! Almost done with my challenge! I'm gonna miss it! And miss all of you! I'll do my sappy speech tomorrow, don't worry. You have one more day to wait! This prompt was given to me by Wonderhawk, again, you can find her on tumblr and AO3 so go check it out! Hope you'll enjoy :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat held up a finger at the barman to ask for another drink. It was the fourth of the night but she could still stand without falling. The man had tried to stop her but a simple glare had made him understand that there was no point in arguing with her. So she drank, to forget, about feelings, life, Supergirl, Kara… 

She was lucky Carter was with his father, because she didn’t know if she would have been able to smile around him after the day she had had. Not that anything major happened, just Supergirl saving her, again, but in Kara’s outfit, which had been confusing. But not so much after a bit of reflexion. She knew they were both the same person, but that Kara would come out like this? To risk her secret identity to save her? She wouldn’t have imagined this. But it was Kara, selfless and generous. So it shouldn’t be so surprising. 

Deep inside her, Cat couldn’t help but hope that Kara had risked everything for her because she was special, because Kara cared about her. Absurd, right? And that’s when she had realized that the crush she didn’t have on Kara –Cat is far too old to have a crush, she is not some ridiculous teenager- was more than that. She was in love, and it hurt. So she had had a brilliant idea, forget everything by drinking. It was working out pretty well at first, when the first drop of alcohol entered her system. She had felt dizzy, warm and a bit more joyful. But now? Now she was even more depressed, all of her dark thoughts coming back. 

She took the last sip of her fourth drink and asked for another one when a man sat down beside her. 

“Tough night?”

“Something like that.”

He smiled and asked a drink for himself.

“What are you doing here, alone?”

“Not enough drunk for that. Go away.”

He chuckled and put his hand on her back.

“Let’s dance.”

She shook him off and glared at him.

“I said no.”

He put his hand back on her but this time she took his finger, twisted it and bent him over the bar with an arm in his back. He groaned, his face red.

“Let go, bitch!”

She smirked.

“I told you I wasn’t drunk enough for that.”

Not drunk enough but nearly. Her head was spinning. She let him go and decided that she wasn’t safe anymore on her own and that it may be the time to go home. 

“My bag, please.”

The barman gave it to her with a little smile. The woman was small, but damn, she knew how to take a man down.

Cat took her phone out of her purse and dialled reluctantly the number of the only person she trusted enough to pick her up.

“Keira!”

She heard the other woman yawn. So she slept after all.

“It’s three in the morning, Miss Grant. What do you want?”

Brazen. The reality was that Kara had just found sleep, she had paced in her apartment for hours before being able to close her eyes and sleep. 

“I…”

It was a bad idea.

“I am drunk, in a bar. I need you.”

Kara seemed to think about it, she was reluctant to see Cat so soon after coming out as Supergirl to her. Especially a drunk Cat.

“I’m calling a cab for you.”

“No Kara… I need _you_.”

Kara sighed but accepted, she would be there in a few minutes.

***********

Kara stepped out of her car and entered the bar to look for Cat. She was easy to find, the bar was almost empty. She was sitting on a bar stool, staring at her empty drink. She was still well put together. Her work outfit still on, the only thing that showed her drunken state was her posture. Kara smiled despite herself and walked towards her. 

“Miss Grant?”

She looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

“Keira? What are you doing here?”

Kara rolled her eyes in a very ‘Cat Grant’ way.

“You called me ten minutes ago.”

“Oh. Well, escort me home, Supergirl.”

Kara looked around them, there was no one.

“Miss Grant… You can’t say that here.”

The older woman shrugged and stood, stumbling a bit and forcing Kara to put an arm around her to steady her. 

“Let’s go home, Kara.”

The way she had said that made Kara shiver. Being so close to Cat didn’t help her feelings either… Alex had told her to stay away from her, so the feelings would die and with them the pain of not having her. 

The walked to the car, and once inside, Cat fell asleep. Kara smiled lovingly at this sight, oh dear, she was head over heels in love with her boss. 

She parked in front of Cat’s penthouse and shook her gently.

“You’re home, Miss Grant.”

“Help me with the keys, please.”

So Kara did, she escorted Cat to her door and opened it for her. 

“Do you know why I was drinking, Kara?”

Kara shook her head, and she knew that Cat would regret even talking so openly to her in the morning. But she was curious.   
The petite woman pointed Kara’s chest with her finger, pressing where the ‘S’ would be. She shivered at the touch.

“Because of you.”

Kara frowned.

“Me?”

Cat rolled her eyes and entered her house, motioning for Kara to follow.

“Yes, you.”

She went in the kitchen and took a large glass of water.

“You and your little coming out earlier.”

Kara blushed.

“You knew I was Supergirl, it couldn’t come out as such a surprise that you needed to drink so much…”

“Of course not. But you let me see something important, you gave up one of your biggest secret.”

Kara nodded shyly. 

“I thought that maybe you wouldn’t have done that for anyone, that maybe I was special when really, you were just being yourself. Selfless and brave.”

Kara started to understand. 

“Here I am, old and bitter woman, hoping that her young assistant is seeing her as more than her boss, as her special someone.” 

She sat on her couch and put her knees against her chest. She looked so small and fragile, so vulnerable.

“That’s why I needed to drink, Kara. To forget that I had fallen in love with you and your stupid smile.”

That smile was absent from Kara’s face because she was slowly realizing that her feelings were reciprocated.

“I’ll regret telling all of that to you tomorrow. I already am.”

She fell silent, like she was waiting for the answer of the question she never asked.

“If those… feelings were to be reciprocated…”

Kara’s voice was shy, but with a bit of excitement in it.

“Would you… Try to make things work?”

Cat shrugged but smile at the thought.

“Of course I would.”

Kara smiled too and Cat was sure that she was going to kiss her. But she didn’t.

“Time to go to bed, Miss Grant.”

************

The next morning, Cat had a killer headache and was grateful for the painkillers Kara had let on her bedside table. She drank the glass of water that had been let too and walked towards the kitchen in her underwear and silk robe. There was a note on her fridge that read “Just call out for me and the breakfast will be served”. She smiled, Kara had thought of everything. She didn’t know if she was ready to see her though. She didn’t exactly remembered what she had told her the night before, but she knew that she had talked too much and that she had told her she had fallen in love with her. Idiot. But she also remembered the smile on Kara’s lips just before she went to bed and somehow, her heart told her to go for it. 

“Keira!”

It was low, she could have at least called Kara by her real name. But who cared? There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. When Cat opened, it was to find a very shy and smiling Kara.

“Good morning, Miss Grant.”

“Cat.”

“Oh right, sorry. Cat.”

She liked that, she liked the sound of her name in her mouth. 

“Good morning, Kara. Come in.”

Kara entered and made herself at home. She started to cook pancakes, because, despite what everyone thought, she knew how to cook. Cat watched her, smiling at how right it felt to have her assistant cook for her, in her home, while she was in her underwear…

When the breakfast was ready, Kara looked at Cat gravely and the journalist knew that she was going to talk about the night before.

“Miss… Cat. About last night…”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was drunk, there will be no repercussions on your work, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kara shook her head.

“I’m not worried…”

They were facing each other, Cat was on defensive mode, barely listening to what Kara was trying to say.

“But I strongly advise you not to use that as a blackmailing material. Because I could destroy you since I could expose you.”

“I won’t, I just…”

Cat didn’t let her continue.

“Which would be regrettable, honestly. Just remember that I’m a powerful woman.”

Kara sighed.

“I know that!”

Cat was talking a bit louder, she had angered herself just by imagining why Kara was back and why she was so keen on helping her.

“Then what is it?”

She forced each word out of her mouth through gritted teeth but Kara didn’t care. 

“Oh for god’s sake!”

Kara took Cat’s face in her hands and kissed her hard to shut her up and try to tell her how she felt. Cat froze for a second but answered soon after, her hand getting lost in the long blond hair. The kiss that had started as angry was now soft, sweet. Almost shy. They deepened it, tongue tasting the other, hands getting lower to settle on the hips… When they parted it was to breathe. 

“I was just trying to say that I love you too.”

Cat rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Kara pouted.

“I tried but you wouldn’t let me, you were too busy trying to scare m-“

Cat kissed her once more, and it was a bit more passionate.

“I’m sorry, old habits.”

Kara nodded, she was light-headed. She held Cat in her arm and enjoyed the sweet perfume of her hair, the softness of her skin. And Kara knew that it was something she would love for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, it will not be for this challenge though, I have everything I need. BUT I still take request if there are things you absolutely want to read!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
